You can run, but I'll never let you go
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: My name is Kagome and to get to the point my mate rejected me. I don't regret it because now what only matters to me is my baby boy Shippo. I have to go, but I should of known he will never let me or my son go because we belong to him. we belong together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexiadreamer15: Please review my story. The more reviews I get will inspire me to keep on writing. So review review review! I don't own the lullaby song it own by David Gray. The song match my story so, its David Gray-"Lullaby" I don't own the anime Inuyasha. Sesshomaru in this story will not be an ice cube, but possessive and in love with Kagome. **_

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome POV:**

**Plop...**

**Plop...**

**Plop...**

I traced the bloody slit on my bottom lip as I stared at myself in the mirror. Who am I? I am a spirit werewolf and mated forcefully to an alpha male who denies that I am his mate even though we mated each other.

A tear slid down my cheek as I gazed at myself. This is not what I wanted.

Since we mated I found out I was pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful son named Shippo. I loved him to death and this wasn't the life I wanted for him. "WAAAHHH!," it was my baby boy. I raced into the crib room and picked him up. His tiny little fists were curled with tears running down his chubby cheeks, I sat down on the forest green rocking chair and wiped away his tears. I knew if I wasn't there for sure his father wouldn't get him.

Why?

He was to busy sleeping with his whores. Infact while I am comforting my son now he's having his daily fun right now. The rain and thunder blocked out of all of their noises and for that I was grateful. Shippo started to whimper and I held him gently. I open my lips to sing the lullaby my mother would always sing to me when I was younger.

_"Its a sad world_

_that's turning tonight_

_as I slide through the streets_

_moonlight and memory burning _

_and in my hand your broken dream"_

_My voice started to quiver as my chest tighten. _

_"My watery eyes_

_I sing for you this lullaby _

_let the shadow fall from your window_

_let the morning light fill your head_

_stand up and let the wild wind blow_

_right into your soul till the night is dead"_

My voice got stronger and Shippo yawned stretching his little limbs out.

_"All these useless emotions_

_churning round_

_as I search these bare walls for a clue_

_and all the time_

_the truth is flashing in my mind_

_that when a heart gets broken_

_there's nothing you can do"_

Shippo fell asleep, but I kept on singing. Tears flowed down my cheeks feeling my mating mark burn. I want to be free from this pain, but I wish Sesshomaru my mate could have loved me. I chocked on a few words, but I knew the other pack members could here my voice.

_"My water eyes_

_I sing for you this lullaby _

_let the shadow fall from your window _

_let the morning light fill your head_

_stand up and let the wild wind bow_

_right into your soul till the night is dead"_

_"And I'm packing my belongings _

_hey, I'll be gone before the moon arrives_

_cos I know there's no use pretending soon it'll all be alright"_

I could hear her laughing at my pain. I wanted to die right then and there. By now I couldn't feel the burn through the mark. I knew the mark was gone.

_"But hey_

_let the shadow fall from your window_

_let the morning light fill yoru head_

_stand up and let the wild wind blow_

_right into your soul till the night is dead"_

_"See the damn break gold_

_When the night is dead"_

_"Hear the bells"_

It was silent and I knew they fell asleep. I placed Shippo in his crib and fell asleep in the rocking chair with one last thought.

"I have to leave."

**CLIFF!**

**(Alexiadreamer15: Sorry if it is short, but I promise I will try to get the next chapters up. I have to go to bed now Bye! Oh and here is a sneak peak of the next chapter and I'm not going to reveal the person in the sneak peak! I'll say it in the next chapter! It is part of the next chapter, but not the beginning.)**

**Sneak Peak to chapter 2:**

**"Kagome?...Your leaving are you?," I gasped and snapped my head back in shock. I couldn't say anything as I felt my heart beat starting to go faster. "Yes," I said licking my dry lips. "I know I can't convince you to stay, but I want you to know that I'm coming with you," he said and my eyes widened in shock, but since we were close I should of known this was going to happen. He was there when I gave birth to Shippo; when Sesshomaru came a day later. He was there also comforting me when I first found out of Sesshomaru's betrayal. "A-Are you sure," I quietly asked. He grinned at me and showed me his duffel bag. I jolted up and yelled panicking, "...That howl! I know that howl! It's the pack and we waisted our time," a loud howl was heard again and I wasn't the only one who heard it.**


	2. Enough Is Enough

**Chapter 2: Enough is Enough**

**Kagome POV:**

The next morning I woke up with puffy red eyes. Today was the day I am suppose to lleave. At high noon everyday in the pack is suppose to leave to hunt. So, I have a hour to leave and get away as far as I can. Knocks on the door snapped me out of my thoughts while I stood over my baby crib.

"Kagome! It's time to go hunt," Sesshomaru said with messy bed hair. I didn't turn around to acknowledge him, "Okay, but I want to stay here when Shippo wakes up," I said lowly with my head bowed down.

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the door behind him, but I could still hear what my father had said, "To think I have an ungrateful daughter who gives little attention to her mate." I gripped the crib hande bar tightly as I argued with my wolf, Vivian(WOLF TALKING-_ITALICS_ and Kagome-**Bold**)

_"This is wrong! Mate love us and we must follow!"_

**"Mate! I don't even have the mark anymore! He doesn't love us!"**

_"Your wrong! M-"_

**"Shut up!"**

I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. "Okay, I don't smell them anymore," I grabbed Shippo in my arms and he squirmed a little bit. I grabbed the duffel bags underneath the crib that I had put there months ago.

As soon as I finished, I closed his door behind me hurrying through the corridors. "Kagome?...Your leaving are you," I gasped and snapped my head back in shock. To my relief it was just Inuyasha, the alpha's(Sesshomaru) brother. I couldn't say anything as I felt my heart beat go faster. I licked my dry lips, "Yes," and Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know I can't convince you to stay, but I want you to know that I'm coming with you," my eyes widened, but since we were close I should have known this was going to happen. He was there when I gave birth to Shippo; when Sesshomaru came a day ater. He was also comforting me when I first found out Sesshomaru's betrayal.

"A-Are you sure," I quietly asked. He grinned at me and showed me his duffel bag. I jolted up and yelled panicking, "...That howl! I know that howl! It's the pack and we waisted our time," a loud howl was heard again and I wasn't the only one who heard it. "Lets go!," Inuyasha said pulling my wrist. I clutched on to Shippo carefully not to suffocate him as we ran through the corridors. Inuyasha slammed open a door leading out to a cold damp forest.

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I knew what I was doing was wrong and I was hurting my mate. One of the wolf pack girl laid next to me naked and she giggled. "I love you baby," she said snuggling close into me. I felt sick plus my wolf felt disgusted and enraged.(Same italics for wolf and bold for Sesshomaru)

_"This is not mate! Your killing mate and pup!"_

**"I know, but I can't control myself!"**

_"You disgust me! I am ashamed to be part of you! Fix this!"_

**"Okay! I know what I did was wrong! I don't want to lose my mate either!"**

"Get out," I said to the girl laying right next to me. The girl, Mina now that I remembered giggled at me. "Baby go to bed. I know you are tired," I pushed her off the bed and she fell with a big thump. Her mouth was wide open as I threw her out the door without letting her put on her colthes on first.

She tryed to get back in the room, but I closed the door on her. Once the door was closed I gasped as I felt a burning sensation on my neck where Kagome and I mating mark is suppose to be at.

_"No! Mat is not mate! Mark her again!"_

**"I will when the pack and I get back from hunting"**

Our mate mark was gone and so was our bond.

The next morning light shinned in my face and I reached out expecting to feel my mate warm body pressed underneath the covers. My eyes opened and I sighed getting out of the bed. I was anxious about seeing my mate. What will she say about being my mate again? I showered and got dressed. I closed the door behind myself and open the door to out son's room.

"Kagome! It's time to go hunt," she didn't face me and some how that made me angry, but yet sad at the same time. "Okay, but I want to stay here when Shippo wakes up," I nodded in respect because I knew she needed her space. I closed the door when her father Allen passed by, "To think I have an ungrateful daughter who paid a little attention to her mate," I growled at the old bastard.

As soon as I closed the door, I slammed him against the wall. "Watch you mouth before I throw you out of the pack like the trash you are," I said in a deadly tone. Allen smirked at me, "Why should I? I can take my daughter away and find her another mate! Remember Sesshomaru, I am the sight seere wolf in this pack," I clenched my hand around his throat tighter. He gasped for his breath, but then I let go of him because we couldn't offered to lose our sight seere wolf and we only had one in this pack. He fell to the floor gasping for air and ran after as I let.

A few hours later of our hunting it was time to go. I let out a fierce howl as I ran toward the manison and everybody follwed at pace. I opened the door expecting to see my mate, but I couldn't feel her presence anywhere.

I raced down a specific hallway catching her scent. "How dare she think she could leave! She is my mate! MINE!," I couldn't contain my anger any more as I roared out in fury. She is unmarked and I will be damn if another mark what is mine! "Kagome!," I roared, but she wasn't there.

I sniffed again and froze, " No! They both left! My son and mate...that smell mixed with their scent. _**Inuyasha!**_," my stupid half-brother decided to go with my mate! MY MATE! I'll kill him before he touches what belongs to me! I clenched my hands and roared out chasing after them.

I will not let them get away!

CLIFF! XD

**Chapter 3:**

**"Inuyasha! Slow down!," I yelled as we ran through the damp forest. My feet hurt and my arms were struggling to keep ahold of Shippo. Shippo was screaming and crying outloud. "We can't! They will catch us if we do! We're almost there!," Inuyasha shouted pulling on my wrist. I tumbled and breathed hard as we came upon a bus stop. The bus pulled up and we hurried in it. "Shippo it's okay. It's okay honey," I said rocking him back and forth. He sniffed and yawned tiredly. A howl cut across the sky and the shakened the bus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexiadreamer15: In this story Inuyasha is not going to be a cussing jerk. He is going to show his softer side and he could get a little mean to fight for what he believes in. So here is the story! Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Freeing myself**

**Kagome POV:**

"Inuyasha! Slow down!," I yelled as we ran through the damp forest. My feet hurt and my arms were struggling to keep hold of Shippo. Shippo was screaming and crying out loud. "We can't! They will catch us if we do! We're almost there!," Inuyasha shouted pulling on my wrist.

I tumbled and breathed hard as we came upon a bus stop. The bus pulled up and we hurried in it. "Shippo it's okay. It's okay honey," I said rocking him back and forth. He sniffed and yawned tiredly. A howl cut across the sky and shake the bus.

Everybody jumped looking out their windows, but Inuyasha and I hit the floor. I knew it was Sesshomaru but my gut feeling. We may not be mates, but it was my wolf side that recognized him. "Please don't find us! Please!," I whispered praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't come on this bus.

"Hmm, must be a wolf in the woods cause I don't see any here now," one of the passengers said. Shippo was whining, "He must want his father," I thought feeling guilty. "Kagome?," a hand was on my shoulder. It was Inuyasha and he looked at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?," his hand on my shoulder gave a little squeeze. "Y-Yeah, I think so," I said laying my head against his arm as tears flowed down my cheeks.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Poor Kagome and I'm really sad it had to come to this. My bastard of a brother is a fool to let this wonderful and beautiful mate go. I did warn him if he would continue with his ways, he will lose what he holds dearly.

He didn't take me seriously, nobody does. I couldn't be the alpha male because I was born second and it wasn't my destiny. When Kagome became my half-brother, Sesshomaru's mate I knew that it wouldn't end up well. I admire her with her beautiful red hair with black tinges in it.

Her onyx eyes is what captured me the most because as I gazed into them I seem to get lost in it. I knew she can never be mine because even though a bond is broken, a soul mate never loses its other half. Vyra would always love Sesshomaru, but as long as she was happy that is what's all it matters.

It didn't matter to me if she accept me to become her lover or her brother, but I can't help to envy my brother. He has a perfect woman and he doesn't even see it. If she was my mate, I'll will give everything to her that I could give.

It was shameful when my half-brother came a day later after his son was born, but I know everybody makes mistakes. I wanted Kagome, but I didn't want to pursue her while she's vulnerable.

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I broke tree branches as I ran swiftly and quickly through the woods. "If my mate think she can get away from me then she's completely wrong!," I howled loudly in the sky and I knew the humans could her me. I broke through the trees and slid onto the road. "NO! NO! NO!," I furiously roared into the sky. My mate was gone and on that bus that disappeared from miles away. I may have lost my son and mate, but this is far from over. I will find and get them back.

"_Ready or not here I come"_

_**CLIFF!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thank you for reading this chapter and I try to update as much as I can. I just have to finish my homework first, which I just did now to update on the weekends. So here you go the sneak peak to the next chapter. XD**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**What was Sesshomaru doing on T.V.?**_

"_**Sir! What is a fine gentlemen like you doing out here?," the female reporter asked him. "Just looking for my soul mate and to take her home with me," Sesshomaru said looking distracted and the reporter gushed all over what he said.**_

_**Inside my wolf was seething at the woman who was obviously flirting with Sesshomaru.**_

"_Stupid little whore all over MY mate!"_

_**I frowned at Vivian my wolf not feeling very pleased at what she said.**_

"_**Will you please shut up! It doesn't matter anymore!"**_

"_You lie! Your scar had never heal in our heart! You still love mate!"_

"_**That's enough! I had enough of you telling me what I feel and what I want! Just please, I don't want to talk about this"**_

_**...**_

_**I'm not ready to go back yet. I can't see him again and if I do I can't stop myself from loving him again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexiadreamer15: In my story Kouga and Miroku are going to be twin brothers and I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I don't own Kurama from yu yu hakusho. So, ENJOY! And review! XD**

**Chapter 4**_**: New Family, New life or so I thought**_

**Kagome POV:**

I sighed in relief as the bus drove off and climbed back up on my seat. "I'm so sorry Shippo that I had to do this," I said softly caressing his cheek with my thumb. "It's not your fault Kagome. You had to do what you did," Inuyasha said playing with Shippo's fingers, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Yeah," I said quietly with my head down.

Inuyasha grabbed my chin and raised it to meet his gaze. "Hey look on the bright side-," I raised an eyebrow, "What bright side?." He shook his head laughing, "Maybe you can dye your hair blonde and change your name to Debbie," I hit him in the arm playfully. "Whatever Inu," I laid down against his shoulder falling asleep in my own thoughts.

"Sesshomaru….."

"**Kagome!**... Kagome wake up we are here," I groaned not wanting to wake up, but the shaking wouldn't let me sleep. "Ugh…Inu," I said tiredly and tiredly and slapped his hand away. "**KAGOME!**," I jumped and almost dropped Vincent who was sleeping in my arms glaring at the "innocent" Inuyasha. I sighed and looked at Shippo who was still sleeping.

"Hmm, I should of thought Shippo was the type to be a heavy sleeper, just like his fat-," I shook my head telling myself to forget him over and over again. "Come on we are here in Nashville," Inuyasha said helping me up and grabbing our bags. We got off the bus and I wanted to ask him a question.

We are we in-," I stopped myself from carrying on because I knew I shouldn't be questioning him because he is the courier wolf after all. "We're here in Nashville to join a new pack called Monsoon," I nodded my head and followed him through the woods. Different scents attacked my nose.

The Monsoon Pack.

There were three boys and two girls. "Welcome, I am the alpha of this pack. My name is Kurama Minamino," I smiled at him and his cheeks tinted pink as he smiled back. "This is Sango and Ayame," a brunette(Sango) and orange/red hair(Ayame) waved at me with huge smiles. "This is Miroku and Kouga," they grinned at me.

They both were black hair twins, but I could tell the difference between them. Kouga had deeper black eyes than Miroku who's were lighter. Once the introduction was finished, the girls ran up to me gushing on how cute Shippo was. The twins slipped to my side and put their arm around my neck, "Welcome to the pack little sister."

Finally I found a place where I can call home.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Kouga! Miroku! Give me back Shippo!," I yelled chasing after them. The twins were running down the stairs carrying a laughing one-year-old Shippo in their arms. "Never! Not on my little Chin Chin!," they ran pass the open kitchen door with me behind them yelling and almost tripping over things. "You guys!," I yelled breathing hard.

"What in the world is going on here?," Sango said chasing after us with Ayame behind her. "They got Shippo!," I yelled and Ayame shot forward passing us up. Ayame tackled her mate down, Kouga; who passed the baby over to Miruko. Sango and I had to corner Miruko in a corner to make him give back my baby.

He grinned holding out a screaming and laughing baby. "Hey little guy!," I said smiling and I laughed as he was bouncing in my arms. "Cherry! Look who is on television!," Alpha Kurama called out to me with my nickname because I love cherries and I walked in the living room with the others behind me. I sat down on the floor while the others sat down on the couch.

"Wait!," Inuyasha yelled running through the door while Shippo crawled out of my lap. "Gessh, Inu, why are you coming in so late?," I asked with an raised eyebrow. Miroku coughed, "Maybe he was reading his porn in his "special" place," Sango choked on her juice that she was drinking as she just picked off the table in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh! Inu not you too! I can't believe you're like Miroku who I found reading them at night with a flashlight," Miroku cheeks flushed pink and turned to Inuyasha with a mischievous grin, "Well my brother welcome to manhood." With that said he was pushed off the couch by his mate, Sango. Inuyasha took his seat and Sango huffed, "Manhood! More like a little boy just going through puberty."

"Hey! Hey! No low blows! This isn't what I called you in for," Andy yelled with a smile. "Papa! Papa!," Shippo gurgled hitting the television screen over and over again. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!," I jumped up shocked.

What was Sesshomaru doing on T.V.?

"_**Sir! What is a fine gentlemen like you doing out here?," the female reporter asked him. "Just looking for my soul mate and to take her home with me," Sesshomaru said looking distracted and the reporter gushed all over what he said.**_

Inside my wolf was seething at the woman who was obviously flirting with Sesshomaru.

"_Stupid little whore all over MY mate!"_

I frowned at Vivian my wolf not feeling very pleased at what she said.

"**Will you please shut up! It doesn't matter anymore!"**

"_You lie! Your scar had never heal in our heart! You still love mate!"_

"**That's enough! I had enough of you telling me what I feel and what I want! Just please, I don't want to talk about this"**

My breathing became constricted and I closed my eyes as I felt tears gather. I sighed, "Shippo, honey come to mommy," he fell onto his knees and crawled my way. My eye twitched as the wrong person sat in my lap, "Not you Miroku! You idiot!," I yelled trying not to smile.

Miroku turned around in my lap grinning and Shippo gurgled standing on his feet by holding onto my thigh. I smiled back, but it flattered as I broke down crying from the emotional distress of my mate finding me and what might happen if he takes me back to the mansion I use to live in.

I'm not ready to go back yet. I can't see him again and if I do I can't stop myself from loving him again.

_**CLIFF!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thanks for reading! Here is the sneak peak! XD**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Sesshomaru POV:**

**I don't have time for this stupid female reporter. I'm trying to find my mate and son! Her scent here is the strongest and it was mixed with another male. My stupid half-brother who can't learn to stay away from my mate! No one will take her from me. She is my soul mate and I can't live a day without her. Everyday been like torture! I haven't slept for days and my wolf growing impatient. His nerves was also messing with my nerves and I was making me feel impatient on finding Kagome. I knew she was here by her smell and one of my pack members told me she was going to be here. I walked into the park and saw a woman that looked a lot like my mate except her hair was a little bit longer. **

"**Kagome?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Now that I found you, I'll never let you go**

**Alexiadreamer15: Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed my story. This is for you!**

**Kagome POV:**

"Cherry, maybe you should go out to eat with only you and your son," Veronica said. "Okay, but can you hold Vincent while I get dressed," I asked her and gathered him in her arms. I put on blue skinny jeans, red tube blouse, and red stilettos shoes. I curled my hair that fell down in ringlets against my back. I walked down the stairs hearing wolf whistles from the guys and I rolled my eyes. They always do this every time I dressed pretty.

"Now, now I know you are wolves, but there is no need for the whistles," I joked and the others started laughing. Ayame held out Shippo to me and he reached out his hands for me to get him. I smiled and gathered him in my arms, "Aw, look at you honey! You look so dashing." He was wearing a blue dress up shirt, black jeans, and blue/white shoes.

We went to a fast food restaurant and ate. We were now in a park and I sat on the bench while Shippo played in the sandbox. "I'm glad that I took Ayame advice," I said breathing in the fresh air.

"Kagome?"

That voice, it can't be! This smug, but happy voice that spoke by my ear.

"Guess who?"

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I don't have time for this stupid female reporter. I'm trying to find my mate and son! Her scent here is the strongest and it was mixed with another male. My stupid brother who can't learn to stay away from my mate! No one will take her from me.

She is my soul mate and I can't live a day without her. Everyday been like torture! I haven't slept for days and my wolf growing impatient. His nerves was also messing with my nerves and I was making me feel impatient on finding Kagome.

I knew she was here by her smell and one of my pack members told me she was going to be here. I walked into the park and saw a woman that looked a lot like my mate except her hair was a little bit longer.

"Kagome?"

My wolf grinned and I did too. We finally found her after a long year had passed. I slid behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?," I said huskily by her ear and I felt her shiver. "The devil," she said breathing hard. "Close, but not quit," I grabbed her chin and pressed my lips to her. Her eyes widened and raised an hand to slap me, but I caught her wrist.

I pulled her off the bench making her have no choice but to cling to me. My tongue traced the bottom of her lip, but she didn't open them. I squeezed her thigh making her gasp and I slipped in my tongue.

**Kagome POV:**

No! I can't let this happen! I pushed him away from me gasping. "No! Not again! Not ever!," I turned to run and grab Shippo so we can run away, but I was jolted back when Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist. I felt cold metal wrap around my wrist and my eyes widened as I saw he chained us together.

Oh no he just didn't! I growled and pulled my hand away trying to set some space between us. I tried to get as far as I could, but it wasn't that very far because someone decided, "Hey being handcuffed to another person counts as fun, so none of us can get some space."

I stepped up into his face, "Are you serious! What are you five!," I yelled showing him our handcuffed wrists. "Kagome! Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!," he growled me. "Or what! Last time I checked your weren't my alpha!," I growled back at him, but he pulled me toward the sandbox that Shippo was in.

"Papa! Papa!," Shippo gurgled reaching out for his father and Sesshomaru picked him up with a smile on his face. I looked away, "Okay what now? Sesshomaru."

"Where going home and no arguing with your mate," I snapped my gaze back at him in shock. With wide eyes, "N-No, I belong here with my pack!."

"What? Your so called pack and so called Alpha," he said coolly looking into my eyes. I gritted my teeth, "Don't you dare speak to them like that! Kurama is an better alpha then you ever be!" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Fine, do it the hard way since you don't want to come along the easy way." Suddenly everything went black and the last thing I saw was a guy holding Shippo and Sesshomaru catching me.

_**CLIFF!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thanks for reading! Please comments! I want to know what you think of this story. Here is the sneak peak of the next chapter! XD**_

_**Chapter 6:**_**You belong with me**

_**I was in my dreamscape when I heard someone shout my name. "Kagome!," I turned around and saw Josh. He was breathing hard and bend down with his hands on his knees, "Where were you! You didn't come home and you got everybody worried for you." I smiled at him as tears were flowing down my cheeks and I jumped on him to give him a hug. **_

"_**I'm so sorry! Sesshomaru found me and took me home! Please I need your help! I don't want to there! All life that mansion felt like a prison. I don't want to stay there," I said burying my head into his chest and he stroke my back.**_

"_**I figured he'll be the one that will do this to you when you didn't show up at home. Don't worry Kagome. The pack and I are coming your way. We will be there tomorrow," Inuyahsa said soothing me and I sniffed. "Inu-," I said, but suddenly we started drifting apart and I couldn't stop it. "INUYASHA!," I screamed reaching out for him as did he and everything started to disappear as a bright light took over my vision.**_

"**INUYASHA!"**

"_**Kagome"**_

_**My eyes snapped open and I tried to move, but I couldn't. Sesshomaru had his arms around my waist as we laid on the bed. "Why are you doing this to me!," I yelled feeling frustrated and my voice was hoarse. "Why!," I yelled again and his arms tighten around my waist. **_

"_**I'm doing this cause I love you! I don't want you to hate me forever! I don't want you to see always as what I was before! I miss having my mate and I miss seeing the joy you had when you was holding Shippo in your arms. I can't stand seeing you with other guys especially with my half-brother because it drives me crazy. I want to be the one who you laugh and smile with. I want to be the one who you can't come to anytime and be proud to say that I am your mate. "**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why is he doing this to me?**_

"_**I d-don't know Sesshomaru. I don't know"**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thanks for reading! Oh votes and comments! Please! I'm sorry to say I probobaly can't update tomorrow. I will be able to update on Ocotober 17, and so on, so here is the sneak peak of the next chapter! XD**_


	6. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


End file.
